


The Mealtimes of Hobbits

by Clue (I_have_no_clue_what_I_am_doing)



Series: tolky [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Poetry, Eating, Food, Fun, Happy, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_clue_what_I_am_doing/pseuds/Clue
Summary: The hobbit meals in shoddy rhyme!
Series: tolky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619128
Kudos: 4





	The Mealtimes of Hobbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArlenianChronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenianChronicles/gifts).



At dawn, we rise and break our fast,

And lo, this joy does not long last.

So soon, we have our next repast:

Second breakfast.

When the clocks have turned away from the tens-es

And the aunts have polished all their lenses 

(To count their nieces in sixes and sevens-es)

Pour the milk and come to your senses:

It’s time for elevenses. 

When relatives are all a bunchin’,

Each other they may soon be punchin’

Over cakes and creams ready for munchin’

(Best separate them all with a truncheon):

Ah, it must be luncheon! 

When all are soft and full of honey,

And sun’s light hangs in oaken tree

And flowers kissed by the gentle Bee—

Let’s have afternoon tea. 

You think we’re done? You’re such a beginner!

In this house, no one dares to get thinner

So clean your plates and be a winner:

Enjoy a hearty dinner!

The pantry grows lean; what a fixer-upper!

The stores are low—but wait! do not scupper

The bones left over. Leave your crupper:

There’s meat enough for supper!

At night, there is a wavering glow

That gleams on beauty you don’t know

A feast, and what a feast it—oh!

Time to bed, to sleep to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> And lo, I've wasted lots of time!


End file.
